Impossible
by ceelion
Summary: AUKJ :: Ever since she was little, Keladry Mindelan sang in the shower and dreamt of becoming famous. Unlike so many others who had done the same, she actually made it. But the lifestyle of the rich and famous comes with its problems. And its jerks.


**Author's Note:** Rawr. Johnny Depp. Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Nuff said.

Anyway, though that was completely irrelevant, I shall begin with an introduction to this fic, and myself. I have attempted writing fics a couple of times, and stopped the first because I realized that it seriously needed revamping. As for the second fic, deleted it, for reasons unknown to me. So…I'm back for the third time! You can thank or as the case may be, _blame_ spring break and summer vacation! for this comeback.

Note: Some characters may seem OOC, but I'm planning to let their true colors show a little later on.

This story shall not include any more profanity than what comes out of Joren's potty mouth, and maybe some kissing, etc. However, it will receive a high rating, just as a precaution though it _is_ a pretty long stretch. I do not want this to be deleted.

**HUGE THANK YOU TO :** Jenny ST from the 'Dove, who kindly beta'd this chapter for me and, in my personal opinion, did an excellent job.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT BELONG TO ANY SERIES BY TAMORA PIERCE. I'M JUST…**BORROWING** THEM. Well, clear enough for you? Good. smile

**Summary :**

AU-KJ : Ever since she was a little girl, Keladry Mindelan sang in the shower and dreamed of becoming famous. But unlike so many others who had done the same, she actually made it. However, the lifestyle of the rich and famous _does_ come with its problems. And its jerks.

* * *

**Impossible**

_by _**Siriae**

**Chapter One .** The Premiere

* * *

Keladry Mindelan. That very name, when uttered, certainly opened doors. It was the name of the rising star in the movie industry—the actress that everyone knew had shot up from a relatively unknown quiet little town to the screens of movie theaters across the world. It was her name that graced many of the pages of all the pop culture magazines, and it was her name that was now rated as "most searched for" on the Internet.

And it was just that girl clutching her sides, face tinged slightly green, on a private jet plane.

"Keladry." The professional voice of her agent Lalasa snapped. "I _told_ you not to eat that seafood that the lady was selling."

"Yeah, I know." Kel wrinkled her nose. "I should have listened to you. I feel…sick." She stuck her tongue out.

Lalasa's face cracked into a rare smile. "You're like the little sister I never had. Albeit one who employs me, but you're just so much like a little child."

"And now you're going to launch into your little rant, right?"

"Yes. Excellent intuition you have there, Kel."

"Thank you," she smirked good-naturedly.

"However much you felt that you simply _had_ to try that seafood, you still cannot escape that fact that you have to attend a premiere at Corus, with the royals of Tortall in attendance, as well as the Chief Advisor, Alanna. I absolutely _refuse_ to allow you to attend the premiere of your own movie looking like a sickly fish wrapped in a Versace gown."

Kel laughed, pausing to hiccup. "So, am I going to have to sit and wait it out, or does the handy dandy Lalasa have something up her sleeve?"

Lalasa smiled wordlessly, waving her sleek, silver cell phone. Despite the fact that there was a private service button that was easy enough to push, Lalasa loved her cell phone and utilized every imaginable situation to flip it open and start dialing.

"Lara? Yeah, it's Lalasa. Yes, I _know_ that the button is right in front of me. Yes! I KNOW! Of course I know your cell phone number. Where I got it from? I have my ways…yes, I know I'm obsessed with my cell phone. Hey, I resent that. Shut up. Anyway, can you bring something for Ms. Mindelan here? Her stomach feels rather upset after eating some seafood. Thank you." Lalasa flipped her cell phone shut with one manicured finger.

A few moments later, Lara walked in with a bottle of little pills in her hand. "You need anything else, you just let me know, Miss. You had best wash two of these down with some water. Here." She handed a crystal wine glass with sparkling mineral water in it, along with two pills, to Kel.

"Thank you, Lara," Kel breathed.

"You're welcome, Miss. And maybe you'd want to confiscate Lalasa's cell phone some time. She ought to know that it's unsafe to be operating mobile electronic devices on board a vehicle such as this." She shot a stern look at the offender.

Kel laughed. "She just got it."

"I can tell…" Lara trailed off in amusement, and clicked away on her prim heels back to the attendants' area.

"Well," Lalasa huffed jokingly, smoothing her already flawless Chanel business suit, "that wasn't very nice."

Kel gurgled and nodded. She swallowed water, but still felt the pills in her mouth. "I never could swallow pills," she confessed.

"It's easy, Kel! Just make sure the pills are near your throat, then swallow them along with the water!"

Kel tried, but still to no avail.

"Lyeh hah uhguh?" Kel said, with water still in her mouth.

"Like…I don't know how to explain it." Lalasa threw her hands up in desperation. "You just _swallow_, you know?"

"Huh?" Kel coughed, and clutched her throat. "It went down!" she spluttered.

"Good!" Lalasa cheered brightly.

"Now I know—I just need to choke them down…" Kel muttered dryly.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Got it."

"Lalasa, it's Lara," the flight attendant said over the intercom, the static crackling slightly for a moment. "You may want to get Miss Keladry dressed—we're approaching the designated landing site for her movie premiere."

"You heard her," Lalasa said, pushing Kel gently out of the seat. "The stuff's in the dressing room. Lara will show you where it is."

"I feel nervous, Lalasa. This is only the seventh time I've attended a movie premiere."

"What, you need more? That's already quite a lot of movies you've already got under your belt!" Lalasa said incredulously.

"Uh…yeah."

"Oh, forget you!" Lalasa laughed. "Lara, help her get dressed. I can never get Versace dresses laced up. Then get Tim to chauffeur us to the premiere from the landing area."

**- : -**

"Keladry."

"Yes?" Kel snapped out of her reverie to face her agent.

"We're here," Lalasa said, gazing at her employer with a concerned expression. "You look tired. Do you really want to skip the premiere? I was just kidding when I said I'd kill you, you know."

"No, no. We're already here…and besides—I want to see just how stupid I look on the big screen," Kel smiled jokingly. Despite her calm façade, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. No matter how many times she did these kind of things, she always felt like a small-town girl who didn't belong with the rich and glamorous people she was constantly surrounded by now.

"You sure?" Lalasa gave her one last reassuring pat.

"Yes," Kel said quietly, her hands folded on her lap.

"Don't worry—you look fabulous," Lalasa winked. And it was true. Keladry Mindelan, world-renowned actress, was dressed to kill in a pure white Versace gown, and matching stilettos. Her richly-colored auburn hair swept up in a complicated swirl that seemed impossible to imitate, and a simple gold chain around her glowing neck. And needless to say, her eyes were sparkling a fabulous hazel, and an excited blush tinted her ivory skin and her sculpted cheekbones.

"You look good too," Kel smiled. Her agent was, as usual, in a clean-cut, flattering Chanel business suit, with her sleek silver cell phone clutched possessively in one hand.

"Okay, Tim. We're ready," Lalasa said to the driver.

Tim nodded, got out, and for a brief moment, Kel could hear all the screaming fans shouting and cheering, desperate for a glimpse of her, before the sound-proof door shut again, leaving the limo in silence.

Tim went around the limousine and opened the door for Lalasa and Kel to get out. Immediately, the screaming rose in volume, and flashes of light went off around her. Kel nearly forgot to smile, but smile she did. She flashed her pearly whites at a bunch of reporters who were covering the event, and then started down the red carpet with Lalasa at her side, who had donned a pair of dark glasses by then.

"Keladry! Could I please, please, _please_ have your autograph!"

"You're so hot!" A guy shouted at her, from behind the roping, attempting to climb over it.

She smiled out valiantly, and politely refused gifts from young men who were desperately trying to get her to notice them.

Lalasa rushed Kel along the carpet. There wasn't much time left.

_Beacon_, the poster read. _Starring: Keladry Mindelan, Thomas Lorrie, and Jacob Malorie._ The image displayed a willowy Keladry with an expression of ethereal sadness on her face, flanked by two other men, with a lighthouse and crashing waves as the backdrop.

"Hey, look, Lalasa!" Kel pointed. "See the poster? They made my stick out my lower lip about a foot, just so I'd get that 'pouty' look. It makes me look like such a ditz, don't you agree?"

Lalasa smiled, amused.

"Keladry! We would like an interview, if you please!" A bold reporter pushed through the revolving glass doors after the actress.

Kel looked at Lalasa, who shook her head and mouthed to her, _I'll handle it. _

Lalasa stood in front of the man, and smiled pleasantly. "I'm afraid, sir, that the premiere will be starting very soon. And I know personally, that in order for an interview to be newsworthy, you need much more than one minute. Perhaps after the premiere, yes? And, sir, usually an interviewee would be far more complaisant when agreeing to an interview request if," Lalasa looked pointedly at him, "the one making such a request is more affable in doing so."

Ah. Lalasa was _ever_ so convincing.

He was blown over. A faint nodding of his head signified his agreement, which was imminent, of course, seeing as he had just spoken to the one and only Lalasa.

"Good," Lalasa cut him off with an assertive nod. "I'm glad that we've come to a mutual agreement." With that said, she came back to Kel, her heels clicking firmly on the marble floor.

"You know what? I'm glad I snagged you while you were still available and on the market," Kel whispered into Lalasa's ear.

Lalasa chuckled. "I wouldn't work for anyone else," she assured Kel.

Once within the darkening theater, they found their seats, and saw an entire row was taken up by the royals of Tortall and their council.

**- : -**

Keladry found herself seated beside an attractive young man—white-blond hair, icy blue eyes, sculpted features, and a toned body. He stared at her.

"Hello," she greeted him politely.

"Hmm," he grunted in reply.

"I'm—"

"Keladry Mindelan. I know. I'm not a fuckin' idiot—your face has been plastered all over Tortall for the past few weeks."

Okay. Apparently he didn't like her.

"Um…so now that you know who I am, why don't you tell me—"

He cut her off again. "Joren. Joren Stonemount." He gazed at her coolly.

"Oh!" Recognition sparked in Kel's hazel eyes. "You're that actor turned singer! Or was it the other way around…?" Her eyebrows knit together in thoughtful concentration.

"Neither. I was first a model." A smirk curled his lips.

"You were?" Though Kel wasn't so surprised by the tidbit of new information. He certainly had the looks to succeed in that department.

"I've been in the entertainment and fashion industry for ten years straight. Began modeling when I was eleven. So quick, do some math…let's see how smart you are."

"So you're…twenty-one?"

"Yes." He sighed. "That was rather slow, darling."

Kel bit her tongue. What was it with this guy?

"So how old are you?"

"Why don't we watch the movie?" she said coolly.

"But hon'…" He smiled sarcastically. "They're only showing commercials right now."

A pause. He was, sadly, correct. Much to Kel's disappointment.

"Are you just trying to get me to stop talking?" His annoyingly confident grin was getting wider by the second.

_How did you know? _She rolled her eyes.

"You look young. Seventeen…sixteen, perhaps?"

"No. I'm turning nineteen next month," Kel glared.

"Ah, you needn't get touchy about it, love," he shrugged easily.

"Could you _please_ stop with the pet names?" she demanded.

"Fine, fine…" He held up his hands in mock surrender and added, with a slight smirk, "Sweetheart."

Ooh, he just couldn't _resist _pissing her off, could he?

Kel breathed in slowly, then exhaled while counting to ten. She turned away from him.

"So, how long have you been working as an actress?" He sounded curious.

"Last year. Summer."

"Oh," he said, genuinely surprised. "That's rather fast, then. I've heard that you've starred in seven other major movies, not counting this one."

"Six others. This would be my seventh movie—the one that we're going to be watching."

"Six," he corrected himself. "So how'd you get so much done in such little time?"

"Thanks to my agent here," Kel nodded at Lalasa, "who is a _slavedriver_, by the way, I worked on more than one movie at once. Acting overlapping, you know?"

Lalasa just noticed with whom Kel was verbally sparring. She glanced at her employee with amusement, refusing to meet Kel's curious gaze.

"Lalasa?" Kel asked.

"Hmm…ask him what kind of model he was when he was eighteen."

"What kind of a model were you?" Kel asked Joren curiously.

"An underwear model," he drawled casually, mirth dancing in his eyes as he saw Kel blush. He wiggled his eyebrows. "You see, to emphasize the manliness of underwear, and just how sexy the underwear makes you seem—you know, in order to sell it. Sex sells, darling. They like men who have…big—"

"I can't heeeeaaar you!" Kel clapped her hands over her ears, highly alarmed.

"Eyes." He widened his eyes for effect.

"Oh." Kel said, uncovering her ears, embarrassed.

"Now, darling…just _what_ were you thinking? I'd like to know—why don't you tell me?" He gave her a saucy wink.

"You know _exactly_ what I was thinking!" Kel protested furiously, her face flushing.

"So the innocent Keladry Mindelan's mind has been corrupted, has it? But as a matter of fact, the 'eyes' part wasn't true. What you were thinking was right." He smirked. "And I had the biggest—"

"Gross," she wrinkled her nose, shooting a glare at Joren. Then she turned toward Lalasa. "Why did you even _tell_ me to ask him?"

Lalasa snickered. "I'll tell you later. You may find it…disturbing, now that I've seen just how well you two get along."

"I forgot to mention something else," Joren said, a light smile tugging at his features.

"What?" Kel snapped irritably.

"I was also a porn star for half of that year. A _very_ successful one, I must say."

"TOO MUCH DETAIL!" Kel shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Everyone in the theater turned and stared at her, then back toward the screen. _Beacon_ was starting.

Kel sunk down into her plush seat, completely mortified. Joren shook in his seat for the rest of the film, sniggering silently.

**- : -**

"Hi, Mommy," Kel smiled, her ear pressed against the phone, brushing a stray lock away.

"Hello, sweetie! How's life being rich and famous?" Ilane teased.

"Tiring," Kel sighed.

"Oh?" The concern in her mother's voice was obvious.

"Nothing much. Just the usual," Kel reassured her.

"Well, your father and I would like to thank you for the money you've been sending us."

"Have you—" Excitement spread across Kel's face.

"Yes. We've bought a house!" her mother cut in, sounded pleased. "It's beautiful…"

"That's great! But you guys could've always stayed here, you know?"

"Yes, I know, sweetie. But your father and I just didn't want to depend on you to care for us throughout our old age—though your mansion is wonderful, and there was nothing that we could complain about, we still want to live in our own little house. We don't need anything glamorous, honey."

"Okay. But if you ever change your mind, my door's always open to you." Kel smiled.

"Yes, I know. You're my sweet little girl."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you so much. Bye for now, sweetheart. I'll call again later to check up with you. This is usually the time that you take a bath, right?"

"Yes, mother. I'll see you."

The connection ended, and Kel hung up.

Stepping into the bathroom, she closed the door and slid out of her bathrobe.

"Hmm…jasmine tonight." Kel fiddled with the water settings, and then pressed the button to release fragrance into the tub.

Looking around, Kel was still amazed. Growing up, she had gotten used to sharing a bathroom with her siblings—a crowded little room with a toilet and a small shower stall, and cracking tile floors. She supposed that was one of her beginnings in learning to dance—hopping from one foot to the other.

And here she was, in a huge expanse with a Jacuzzi sunken into the marble flooring, and a glass shower with smooth walls free of any protruding objects. Kel had been mesmerized when she found out that the shower head was built into the wall, and that one could adjust the water settings and what kinds of shampoo/conditioner/soap one wanted to use, all at the touch of some buttons.

There was a porcelain toilet, and a marble bathtub sunken into the ground like the Jacuzzi, though it had adjustable water settings and all sort of buttons that released aromatic oils into the water, marble countertops that neatly displayed all sort of lotions, spray bottles, perfumes, makeup, and cleansers. Overhanging chandeliers (Chandeliers in a bathroom! The very idea was rather ridiculous, but there you go), and scented candles were placed in inconspicuous niches.

And that was only her bathroom. The first time she had walked into this place, she had nearly fallen over from just the shock of seeing so much…well, empty _space_. But Lalasa had assured her that in fact, it was just what she was going to need. And Lalasa had been in the business for a long time, so Kel supposed that it was best to go along with her advice.

The scent of lavender wafted into the steamy air above her, and she sank into her bath, slightly relaxed, but still rather tense.

Joren Stonemount…that despicable, arrogant, annoyingly correct…jerk. He seemed to have some sort of presence about him—that confidence that made people notice as soon as he stepped into the room.

_He's such a pompous airhead. I bet he surrounds himself with girls just to make himself feel like a stud_, Kel thought vehemently.

Stepping out of the tub and draining the water, she dried herself off with a warm, fluffy towel and walked into her room.

Lalasa was waiting there for her, and raised an eyebrow at her appearance. "I suggest you get dressed, Keladry. I have some important details to go over with you."

Kel nodded, and swung open her closet door, only to find nothing at all. Everything was gone. "Um…"

"What?" Lalasa stared. "Oh, yes. I forgot—your clothes are no longer kept in this room…we decided that your walk-in closet was no longer big enough for all of them. Neal did some more shopping for you today."

Kel gaped. "What are you talking about! My walk-in closet is practically the size of a small nation!"

"You're over-exaggerating, Kel," Lalasa deadpanned.

"Okay…well…it's huge. You can't argue with that."

"True. But now you have more clothes. Anyway, I'll call Neal in."

She flipped open her walky-talky. "Neal, send in some clean pajamas for Kel. We're up in her room."

Static. Then, "Yes, ma'am. Jeez…I'm trying to organize Kel's new wardrobe by occasion."

Lalasa rolled her eyes. "He _loves_ your clothes. If I didn't know that he were sexually active with girls, I would swear he were gay."

Two minutes later, Neal came by and dropped the clothing off, and Kel got dressed.

"So, what's happening?" Kel said, coming to stand by Lalasa's planner.

"I've booked you for a cruise for the next three weeks. There's going to be lots of media exposure, since the King, Queen, and Advisor are coming along, with a whole bunch of other elite people from Tortall. It's gonna be a big cruise ship. They're especially looking forward to meeting you, the most successful actress since…forever. And perhaps you may even find a big break there—there are going to be people who are going to want to sign contracts with you for modeling, and maybe even really throw you into the music industry, not just singing tracks for your own movies. After all, they know you're good enough to make it. "

Kel's eyes had gone as wide as saucers.

"Don't worry, I'll be coming along with you," Lalasa said quickly.

"O-okay…" Kel said shakily.

"Oh, and did I mention that they want to do an awards night thing on the cruise? You're going to be presenting it, so I'll be sure to tell Neal to pack something nice. And I'll ring up someone to take care of the mansion, and…" Lalasa scanned down her planner. "You're going to be acting in another movie after the cruise. The one that you've already auditioned for—remember the romance one?"

Kel nodded. "Is it modern or historical?"

"I…don't know." Lalasa looked peeved. She hated it when she didn't have all the facts and details, and a little bit extra. "I guess you'll find out when you actually step foot on the set. BUT!"

"Yes?"

"Remember what I said at the premiere?"

"Yeah…" Kel said slowly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "This movie…does it have anything to do with _Joren_?"

"Of course! He's going to be the main leading actor! You're the leading actress, darling."

"Oh, dear Goddess." Kel sighed, depressed. "They _will_ spray my mouth with disinfectant after the kissing scene, won't they?

"If so, they're going to have to do it a lot of times," Lalasa smirked again. "I personally know that you're going to be doing a _lot_ of lip-locking with young Mr. Stonemount there."

**- : -**

"Neal, I want you to finish packing in an hour," Lalasa hissed, upon walking in on him drooling over the new household manager, fresh from the Yamanis, but with impeccable Tortallian.

"Eh?" He snapped around to face her.

"An hour." Lalasa jerked her head at the suitcases, then at the room holding all of Keladry's clothing.

"Oh, shit!" He scrambled to his feet, and starting running around like a headless chicken.

Lalasa smiled to herself. She just loved keeping everyone on their toes. Fun, fun, fun.

"Are you ready to go?" Lalasa asked Kel, who was descending from the curving staircase. "And why didn't you take the elevator?"

"I need the exercise," Kel yawned.

Lalasa raised an eyebrow in complete disbelief, and then clicked her heels across the polished wood floor to the stationary Neal. He was daydreaming about Yuki again.

"Ahem."

"Oh! Oh!" Neal offered an apologetic smile, and started rushing back and forth again.

"I've called the limo, and arranged for them to come back in three weeks." Lalasa said calmly. "We will be arriving at the port within two hours, and then we shall be escorted to our rooms once we have boarded the ship. I have arranged for your luggage to be carried on, and delivered to your room…or would you rather have it in mine?"

"Mine is just fine," Kel said quickly. "Don't exert yourself too much, Lalasa."

"Hmm? Oh, no. This is how I am always."

Neal stopped to twirl a finger around the side of his head and mouthed, "_Crazy woman…_" to Kel from behind Lalasa's back. Kel smiled, amused. He winked, and scuttled away before Lalasa could tell him off.

"Are you done yet, Neal?" Lalasa inquired.

"Nearly!" He held up a finger. "I'm _almost_ done."

"Good."

Kel smiled, and helped Neal seal the last suitcase.

"Ah…_ma cherie_," he crooned jokingly. "You look lovely."

"She does, doesn't she?" Lalasa said proudly. "I made that shirt."

"You did?" Neal asked, surprised. "I didn't know you could sew."

"I can."

"It's…good. I hate to admit it, but it's _good_, Lalasa," Neal said, gazing at the workmanship.

"Well, I like her outfit, overall. I picked it out for her, since someone," Lalasa said with a pointed look at Neal, "was too busy drooling this morning. Very casual, but chic, hmm?"

Kel laughed and started walking down an imaginary catwalk, showing off Lalasa's taste in clothing to Neal.

Neal played along, and kept a running commentary. He announced in a deep, exaggerated voice, "And the lovely supermodel, Keladry Mindelan, is sporting a pair of indigo wash jeans, flared at the bottom, leather boots, a very, _very_ cute white V-neck tee made by the _very_ talented Lalasa, and a tan leather jacket. Her luscious full lips are shimmering, folks! They look absolutely kissable! I bet you wanna know the secret! And her beautiful face is accentuated by a high ponytail that sweeps her thick, glossy hair up. And those legs! So long! Such bold strides! This woman is _sizzling_, baby! She's _blazing_ down the catwalk! And, oh! Is that a pout? Go on, look at those lips! Look at—"

"Quite enough, Neal." Lalasa said, though she was amused.

Neal grinned rakishly, and helped Kel up from the floor, where she was laughing uncontrollably.

"That was fun, Neal, but now Kel and I must run. Perhaps literally. Though I really don't want to do that in these four-inch heels, so we had best hurry along now."

"Have fun!" Neal called after them.

"At any rate, _he_ certainly will," Lalasa told Kel. She looked back at him. "See? He's begun drooling already."

Kel got into the limo, and caught a glimpse of Neal with a silly grin on his face, staring at Yuki.

After half an hour, Kel was bored.

Lalasa dug out Kel's iPod. "You want to listen to it right now?"

"Nah. You go ahead. I'll sing a song by myself." Kel smiled.

"Okay." Lalasa agreed.

As soon as Lalasa could no longer hear her, Kel began singing. "The seaweed is always greener…in somebody else's lake. You dream about goin' up there, but that is a big mistake! Just look at the world around yoooou….right here on the ocean floor! Such wonderful things surround you, what more is you lookin' for? Under the seeeeeeeaaaaaaa…under the seeeeaaaa….darlin' it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me! Up on the shore they—"

"Do you have the whole song memorized?" the driver asked, his eyebrows raised.

Oops. Perhaps she should have put up the sound barrier. "Um…yes," Kel admitted.

The driver chuckled. "So does my granddaughter."

Kel glanced over at Lalasa, who was nodding her head furiously to a beat that only she could hear. Her agent was rocking out. Lovely.

"Sorry. Was I bugging you?"

"No. You have a lovely singing voice. However, I believe that it would be better used on songs other than Disney classics."

Kel smiled. "I'll shut up then—let you drive in peace."

The old man chuckled, and was humming the tune under his breath all the way to the port for the cruise ship.

**- : -**

"Ah…" Lalasa stretched. "We're finally here."

Once out of the limo, reporters milled around them, flashing photos and trying to rush an interview.

"Keladry—I'm from Hot! Magazine, and our readers would like to know just how you keep your skin so clear!" a woman shouted, trying to get hold of Kel's answer.

Flash. Kel was nearly blinded—it was directly in her eyes.

"Keladry! The King and Queen are boarding this cruise ship as well! Do you have anything to say to that?"

"Miss Mindelan! You were reported sitting beside Mr. Joren Stonemount last night at the _Beacon_ premiere. Is he your current love interest? Are you two planning to take the relationship any further? How far are you involved with him?"

"What are you going to be working on next, Miss Mindelan? Give us the inside scoop!"

Lalasa snapped her fingers loudly. "Please, please. All questions will be addressed on Keladry's official website—a press release, if you will. We will be accepting questions, and she will answer them personally. No worries. Now, excuse us, ladies and gentlemen—we need to catch that said cruise ship."

The surge of questions subsided, and Lalasa pulled Kel along.

Kel's room was Room #8067, which was right next to Lalasa's.

Lalasa winked before she disappeared into her room. "Knock if you want anything. You have room service, too. Just call the numbers on the pamphlet."

Kel nodded, and stepped into her own room. She gasped. It was…beautiful.

It seemed like a miniature house all in one—there was a little section with a big-screen TV and cream-colored leather sofas, there was a little kitchenette with complimentary drinks and snacks supplied, a bathroom much resembling Kel's own at home, though miniature-sized, a balcony that opened out to a exquisite view of the sparkling clear water of the ocean, and a lushly decorated bed, with an unreasonably large number of pillows.

She found her things waiting for her, and set to work putting them into the sliding glass closet.

After that, she found herself wandering the cruise ship aimlessly, her pamphlet in hand.

"Let's see…" she muttered to herself, browsing through it. _A cinema, ten restaurants, a karaoke bar, a dance hall, a massage/sauna room, a library, a computer room (with exactly eight hundred computers and flat screens), a miniature shopping center, three pools on deck, a luxury salon, a gift shop, a billiard room, a gambling center, nightly entertainment shows on deck, a snack room, a gym, and…the awards night. Ah yes. The one that she was going to be presenting._ Kel smiled wryly.

Well, there certainly seemed to be enough things to occupy herself with.

**- : -**

"Let's see…" Kel muttered to herself. "Where's the stupid restaurant?" She fixated an intent stare on the map printed on the pamphlet, and walked straight ahead down the corridor. She hoped she was, at the very least, on the right _floor_. After all, she could never make head or tail of any map.

_Smack._

Oops. Maybe she shouldn't have stuck the map right in front of her face.

"I'm so sorry!" she gushed apologetically. That's when she noticed…

"Hey. It's _you_ again," Joren sneered. His hair was spiked up messily, and he sported a sports jacket paired off with baggy, sagging, dark blue jeans.

She was wearing shorts, flip-flops, and a big T-shirt that proclaimed: "I'm With Stupid", with an arrow pointing to, at the moment, no one. Lalasa thought it was funny, and had bought it on a whim, along with the shirt that accompanied the one for Kel.

She hated it when guys dressed better than she did. It made her feel so _sloppy_.

"I've made a new name for you, kiddo. I'm gonna call you 'the Lump'."

"Aw, geez, thanks. I'm awfully touched," Kel said, blinking sarcastically. "Who're you calling 'kiddo', anyway? I'm not that much younger than you, Mr. Oh-I'm-Twenty-One-So-I'm-Far-Superior-To-Anyone-Else!"

He smirked, and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall. He glanced at Kel. "I'm calling you the Lump because I found some pictures of you when you were a teen. Not exactly what I'd call a sexy vixen."

"Well, so?" Kel folded her arms uncomfortably over her chest quickly. "You shouldn't be judging people by how they look, you know."

"Well, you're not such an eyesore now, Kel…" Joren licked his chops playfully.

"EW." Kel declared in disgust. "You leave me alone. _And_—don't call me Kel. Only people who I _like_ can call me that."

"I'm _hurt_, sweetie." Joren said in mock sorrow. "How could you _say_ that? Anyway, I was just playin'. Who'd want someone like _you_?"

"Good," Kel breathed in relief. "Now. Do not speak to me again for the duration of this cruise. Okay?"

"Fine with me," Joren agreed, holding up his hands in agreement.

"Excellent." Kel started to leave, when he grabbed her arm and pulled her face dangerously close to his own.

"Now…" His lips curled in a smirk.

"W-what?" Kel felt a deep flush rush through her cheeks. Oh, this was just _great_. She had to blush in front of _him_, of all people!

"I don't want you…but does this make you want _me_?" he inquired innocently, gently stroking her back. He pinned her to the wall.

"I thought you'd already promised not to talk to me anymore!" Kel demanded as a last resort, struggling to push herself away from him.

"Oops. Seems a bit too late for that, hmm?" he purred.

"Get away from me, you freak. I was just trying to get a stupid sandwich, and I end up here. Geez."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything. Just asking a question. Planning to answer it anytime soon? Or are you just going to avoid it for as long as possible?"

"Avoid it for as long as possible," she gritted her teeth.

"Feisty, I see."

"Nyah." She stuck her tongue out stubbornly at him. "I'm not going to answer you if I don't want to."

"I heard from my agent that we're going to be working on a movie together. Care to practice for the kissing?"

"No." She felt herself trembling. Why did evil incarnate look so good?

"I think you do, Kel," Joren whispered. He brushed her hair away from her eyes, and ran his finger along her lips.

"I told you not to call me Kel," she muttered.

He laughed. "You're an interesting person, Lump."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" she said darkly, glaring at him.

"Perhaps. Probably not, though," he said, another smile gracing his beautiful features.

"I'm just going to leave now…" Kel said, starting to sneak away.

"Not yet," he said, pulling her hand, gently this time. "I want a kiss. I need to know if I'm going to be kissing a slobbery cow for the next half year or so."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, brushing his hands down her back, and came to rest them on her hips.

Kel felt herself drawn irresistibly toward him. This was completely, utterly, gross. And yet she was complying. Thus proven when her arms, with a will of their own, draped themselves over his neck. She leaned in against his rock-hard, defined chest, and her heart's pace quickened.

_This totally sucks_, she ranted to herself. _I should be getting my stupid sandwich, not about to kiss a stupid, pompous, really hot, evil guy. Man, this really sucks._

He lifted one hand, achingly slowly, up to her chin, and tilted her face so that she was staring up into his pale blue eyes. "I'm going to kiss you now, you dimwit," he smiled.

"Lovely." She rolled her eyes in an attempt to appear blasé.

He kissed her. And she hated to admit it, but it felt good. His soft lips pressed against her own, and fire seared through her, coursing through her veins. It lasted for only a moment.

Kel's eyes fluttered open. "You're…a really bad kisser," she lied.

"I must say, you're even worse."

"Well, I can't help it. That was…my first one," she admitted, blushing yet again.

"Oh?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So…are you saying that I was Miss Keladry Mindelan's first kiss?"

"Yes, sadly," she glared.

He traced his jaw line with a finger, observing the flustered Kel, obviously highly pleased with himself.

"Oh, stop it, you stupid jerk!" she burst out angrily. "It's not that big a deal, anyway!"

"Oh, but it is, Kel. It is." He leaned against the wall again casually, and folded his arms over his chest.

"I…ugh!" She stomped down the hall, away from Joren.

Joren watched her go, and a few moments later, he could hear her shriek in frustration, "I look for a restaurant, and I end up in a bathroom! Goddess! Damn it!"

He touched his lips. "I think I may enjoy making that movie," he said with a wry smile upon his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, 'tis another K/J fic from me. Hope you like it. This is completed on a day without Internet access, so I have been typing this for the past half hour. It is finally done.

Please do review, and tell me what you think. Next update…don't know. Whenever I actually figure out where this plot line is going. Some fluffiliciousness in here. Enjoy!

I **HEART** REVIEWS! - By the way, that was a BIG hint for you.


End file.
